His favourite lollipop
by Lunschen
Summary: Written for a prompt on Live Journal. Nothing serious, just a little smut scene. Oneshot.


His favourite lollipop

"Al, stop being so annoying and come in! It´s just a cute little spider; no need to freak out because of our Franky-boy here", House was shouting from inside their tent.

He didn´t have to wait long for her response; "I am not sharing this little tent with this big, fat and ugly spider! It´s me or this... this... THING! I will sit here and enjoy the nature until you get rid of your Franky!"

With this she stood up and went down to the small lake not far away from their camping place. It was really a beautiful autumn day. Allison sat down on the ground and looked around. Everywhere were leaves laying around - yellow, brown and red ones. The sun was shining and made the water in the lake look like millions of little diamonds. It was awesome and Allison found herself drifting away in her dreams so that she didn´t even heard the footsteps caming nearer.

"Okay, little princess, the big bad spider was defeated by your limping hero. It was a tough fight and I almost died of laughter but here I am, exhausted and almost dead. So what now? Where´s my prize? After all I saved your life!"

Allison couldn´t help but laugh out loud. House was really so cute sometimes, even if he would never admit it; reputation and all...

"Oh my hero! I can never thank you enough for saving my poor life! Here´s your prize", she said while giving him one of his favourite cherry lollipops. "But now we both have to hurry and safe our lifes because there´s a storm coming up and I don´t intend to be soaked." House turned around and the sky behind them was really getting darker.

Five minutes later they were both in the tent; listening to the beginning of the storm outside. When the rain began and the thunder could be heard, House took his lollipop and began sucking; breaking the silence when he spoke:

"So, you owe me for saving your life; so let´s begin: Strip!"

Allison´s head spinned around, looking in disbelieve, she asked: "Excuse me?"

His voice was firm, leaving no room for objections: "You heard me: Strip!"

Cameron took a last look in Houses´ direction and there was no doubt that he meant what he said. She loved this dominate sight and felt herself becaming wet immidiately. Slowly she began to undo her blouse, throwing her on the ground afterwards. Next came her jeans with her socks; leaving her only in underwear. The whole time they kept eye contact and his pupils dilated when he watched her getting rid of her underwear until she stood naked infront of him. His eyes were roaming over her body and what he saw left him painfully aroused. House wanted more, he just needed her - NOW.

"Lay down on your back and spread your legs!" His voice was a command again though he couldn´t hide his state of arousal.

Doing how she was ordered, Cameron felt herself getting wetter each second. She couldn´t hide the blush on her body anymore. His gazing was too much, too intense. She wanted him to touch her, to take her, to swallow her whole.

House couldn´t take it anymore. He kneeled beside her and bought his mouth to her nipples. He sucked and bit lightly on each one; feeling them getting harder every second. Licking over each one, House left a wet trail on her breasts. Grinning, he took his lollipop and circled her hard buds with it.

"Now you´re even sweetier than before, sweetheart", he chuckled and bought his lips to her breast again, enjoying the mix of his two favourite flavours: Cameron´s sweaty body and his sweet cherry lollipop.

His licking and sucking wouldn´t end - House couldn´t get enough of this taste. So damn tempting. Her buds were painfully aroused and every lick and bite bought even sweetier moans out of her. Cameron´s body arched and she couldn´t keep her eyes open even if she tried. It was too much, his moans, the feel of his mouth on her breasts and the knowledge that nobody could hear them, made it hard for her to controle herself.

Then suddenly House stopped and kneeled beside her again. Knowing that this wouldn´t be the end; Cameron took a sharp breath, waiting for his next step. Opening her eyes slowly she took a look at House; his eyes were dangerously shining and the look was almost enough to make her loose controle immidiately.

"Let´s see if you taste that good everywhere," he whispered huskily.

Bringing his hands to her legs, House spread them even wider and without thinking twice, he took the lollipop out of his mouth again and began stroking her already wet folds softly with his favourite sweet. Cameron thought she would loose it right there and then. Her moans becaming louder, eyes closed with desire again and her whole body ready for giving up.

"Open your eyes, cutie!", she heard him say but Allison just couldn´t because the feeling make her head spinning and she was afraid that one look into his beautiful eyes would be enough to make her come. But he wouldn´t stop and deep inside she knew it so it was no suprise when she heard him repeating his command; now firmer and louder.

"I told you to open your eyes - now!"

Knewing there would be no way out of this, Cameron forced herself to open her eyes slowly; trying to regain controle over her body again but when she saw House looking straight into her eyes and taking his lollipop which was glistening with her fluids, into his mouth she felt her inner walls contracting slowly. She was almost there and when hearing his moans of pleasure while sucking at the sweet, she thought she was loosing it completely when his voice interupted her suddenly.

"Stop it , you´re not coming - yet. Wanna taste yourself, too?"

Without waiting for her answer House took his lollipop out of his mouth again and slowly but firmly, he bought it between her folds. Good thing she was already dripping with need and it make it easy for him to insert the reminder of his sweet deep inside her folds. Slowly he took it out just to push it back into her again, turning it inside her to get as much juice out of her as possible. Taking the lollipop out of her, he wasted no time in sliding it inside her mouth. Seeing her sucking like mad and groaning louder than ever; House undressed himself as quickly as possible - his eyes never leaving her sucking mouth and the lollipop.

"Fuck, you´re really the sweetiest little minx on earth! You really enjoying your taste on my lollipop, don´t you?"

Cameron couldn´t answer properly anymore, so she just nodded and didn´t even stopped sucking until she felt him removing the sweet out of her mouth. Groaning in protest wouldn´t help. His smile only grew wider and he inserted his candy again inside her folds - pumping it in and out, first slowly and very carefully and then faster and harder.

Allison´s moans became louder and louder. She lost the controle over her body completely now. Her whole body reaching out for release and when she felt him sucking her clit and his lollipop pumping in and out, she couldn´t take it anymore and came loud and hard, her screams filling the whole forest.

It took her some minutes to came down again. Her body felt limp and she felt exhausted but when Allison opened her eyes she felt bad to see House still painfully aroused, licking and sucking on his lollipop without taking his eyes away from her body.

As fast as her body allowed, she straddled him, took his lollipop out of his mouth and kissed him with all the love and passion she felt for him. Their tongues were dancing and she felt his breath becaming faster and faster. It wouldn´t take long for him to loose his controle. Slowly she separated their mouths and whispered seductive into his ear:

"You were right - again. It really tasted amazing but my favourite lollipop tastes even better."

Wasting no time she kneeled between his legs and took his member fully into her hot mouth. She sucked and licked in earnest and it didn´t took long to fill the forest with his screams until he spilled his hot seed deep inside her awaiting throat.

Afterwards both lay cuddling inside their big sleeping bag, enjoying the heat of each other bodies and listening to the blowing of the autumn storm outside. Drifting into a light slumber the last thing Cameron heard was the whisper of her lover´s grinning voice in her ear:

"You know, sucking a stolen cherry lollipop will never be the same again because of you."


End file.
